


A New Doctore

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac is excited for (and subsequently confused by) a new development in the ludus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Doctore

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Roman challenge. Uses Spartacus (TV series) for gladiator canon. References to [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) universe if you squint.

Cormac tried to mask his excitement. Ever since they found themselves stuck here had decided to join the ludus, he had been looking forward to this day. There was something about the new doctore that he had always admired. He was a skilled fighter, a dedicated athlete, and a great role model for the other gladiators. To be trained by him would be any gladiator's dream.

Mesmerised, Cormac realized he had missed the entire acceptance speech of his new doctore. He was still trying to put his finger on what it was that had drawn him to this man in the first place. Yes, he was one of the best gladiators, but Cormac had wanted him to be doctore before he even saw him fight. As Cormac followed his fellow gladiators into position for the first training exercise of the day, his mind was still wandering.

He froze in place as a thought struck him - and coincidentally he was struck across the head by his training partner. He looked at the doctore and shook his head. He couldn't figure out why he even thought it. It had nothing to do with the way Oliver wore that tunic of his. He reassured himself of this fact as he took another blow to the head. He was staring at his new trainer's legs.

Maybe this was not something to be excited about after all...


End file.
